Emmett chooses a IM name
by twihard-twilighted-twilighter
Summary: ONE SHOT! Three in a few days wow! Emmett chooses a IM name! as always, PURE CRACK! and check out carlisles new outfit inside! oh please check out the blocked toilet and the blocked toilet alices pov, my other stories! ENJOY AND I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!


Emmett chooses a IM name

EMMETTS POV  
I was sitting on my bed, thinking about jeff my pet giraffe that's living in africa until we returned there, when jasper rushed into the room with his laptop.  
"Hey man, check this out its called IMBella was using it when I was spying on her so I got it myself and told the whole family and there making theirs now! Man you need to make one!"  
Edward marched in, "WHY WAS YOU SPYING ON HER?!"  
"Oh cause I wanted to sca - I mean surprise her!"  
He marched out.  
"So what's every ones name?" I asked  
"There making there's now!"  
"Okay let me make mine!"  
He left the room and I thought of a username.  
Hmmmmm . . .

* * *

So I have:

Powerpuffgirl

Sparkiethevampire

PowerRangersRule

BloooooooBlooooooo

ComeANDplaywithme

Fifi

JeffsBFF

UglyducklingRdabest

Hmm that's quite a few

Ooh don't forget

TheEvilCarebare

Argh I can't choose!

Hmm maybe I should have a vote!

I rushed downstairs

"Okay everyone! I need you to vote should my username be powerpuffgirl,  
Sparkiethevampire, PowerRangersRule, BloooooooBlooooooo, ComeANDplaywithme, Fifi, JeffsBFF, UglyducklingRdabest or TheEvilCarebare?"

"Nice names!" Said carlisle

"Thanks so would you like to choose?"

"Well you can't use bloooooooblooooooo cause I'm using it!" Said a random voice!

Huh who's the random voice

"Shut up naomi! Sorry guys that's my pet beaver naomi anyway carry on!" Said carlisle **( it was originally gonna be jaspers but I think carlisle having it would be funnier )**

Oh okay, I crossed out bloooooooblooooooo

"Well dear, I vote fifi!" Said Esme.

"I vote Sparkiethevampire!" Said edward

"JeffsBFF!" Said Rosalie.

"Hey I thought I was your BFF!" Shouted jasper.

"Nooo you're my BFFTROEBWAVAWWEDM!"

"You're what?"

"Best friend for the rest of eternity because we are vampires and we wond ever die mwahahahahahhaahhahaah!"

"Oh okay! Anyway I vote PowerRangersRule"

"Ooh I vote PowerPuffgirl!" Said Alice

knock knock Knock

"Ooh its bella she can vote too!"

"Bella-"

"UglyducklingsRdabest!"

"Okay but how do you know?"

"I asked vicky to change me so that I can hear you from my house and she done it last night and now were best buds! Anyway the ugly duckling is my role model so yeah and I have the ability to . . . Turn into a sheep!"

She then turned into a sheep baaed "baa baa baa!" And skipped off to eat esmes prize grass.

"Well that was strange!"

Edward then ran out to get her cause she was chasing naomi.

"I thought I was her best friend!" Alice wailed

I tapped my foot impatiently, "Carlisle?"

"Oh yes TheEvilCarebare now I must run so I can go cut some ones heart open!" With that he rushed off wearing a shirt that had pineapples on and some orange shorts with his hair gelled into a mohawk. O-kay . . .

Now let's see that's . . . One for . . . All of them except ComeANDplaywithmw! Hmmm I crossed that out.

And the winner is . . .  
Gah what do I do now

* * *

I climbed onto the school roof and grabbed a mic

"Attention people! I need you to help me choose a IM name!Should I use powerpuffgirl, sparkiethevampire, PowerRangersRule, JeffsBFF, Fifi, uglyducklingsRdabest or TheEvilCarebear? Oh or BellaTheSheep?

I jumped off the roof and picked mike up, "Mikey? What do I choose?"

"Um um um um fifi um um?!"

"Thanks!" I said tossing him behind my shoulder.

Everyone started to run so I went up to coach clapp and picked him up.

"Hey jim, what do I chose?"

"GO TO THE PRINC-ooh actually you should choose TheEvilCarebear!"

"Thanks jim and tell my daddy hi!" I said chucking him over my shoulder.

I went to the principle: "Hey Taylor! TheEvilCatebear or fifi?"

"Suspension and TheEvilCarebear!"

I then ran to Nigeria and shoute d, I chose my username, its TheEvilCarebear! Oh and jimmy clapp rules!

Far off in england a man pointed at me and said in his cute British accent "What a idiot! I'm going to go aim him now and stalk him until I die and then I'll ask my grandson to stalk him too!"


End file.
